Suprise!
by Amnu
Summary: Yukinoshita is terrible with celebrations. Series of One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

"BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE- *SLAM*

I hate this alarm. Scratch that I hate waking up Early. Not only do you Not have the energy to do anything but you're on a timed limit to get ready which brings even more stress to my loner life. Also where was Komachi to wake me up?! She usually wakes me up before the alarm? I walk downstairs with the little energy I have and see a Note on the table.

" _Hello Onii-chan! If you're wondering where I'm at, i had to leave Early to School so I can get some tutoring on math. Also don't eat breakfast!"_

But breakfast is the most important part of the day! I'm thinking of ignoring her but at the same time I'm scared if I reach for the fridge i will be instantly taken to the Shadow Realm... god I'm such a weeb. I'm taking the risk! I open the refrigerator door and see... nothing but a Note.

" _Hello again! Sorry I had to Go through extreme measures. But next time just listen to me. Bye!"_

Sneaky little sister. I get dressed with no breakfast in my stomach and head off on my bike. It's fine, I've been through worst. 3 days ago I went to School with no sleep because I was binge watching Dragon ball Super all night.

* _Ding! Level up in Weebness!*_

WHO SAID THAT! I look around and conclude its my hunger. I really am weak.

I continue riding on my bike and notice there is little to no traffic near the school. At least that's a positive. I get to the front of the school and Start pushing my bike.

...

...

...

Was the school always this quiet? After putting my bike on the bike rack which I Note is the only one there. I see no one is here and check and see there is no holidays that i missed on . What's going on? I should probably leave considering there is a chance I might die but If i leave and it affects my attendance than I'm willing to take the chance and stay here. I walk in and enter the front door and still see no one.

"Hello!?" I yell.

...

Silence. My friend that I played most of my childhood games with... that came out more depressing than I intended to...

Anyway! Might as well keep looking around. Maybe there's an assembly outside that I'm missing! I walk down the hallway to get to the field but then I Start to notice pedals on the ground leading outside. Okay! This could mean several things but the only thing that Comes into my head is death. Maybe its a special themed assembly! Right now I'm just thinking outside the box. I continue walking and o-

"NOW" Komachi yells!

"HUH!" I yell

I hear an Orchestra playing "Here Comes the Bride" and see my whole family here with my mom smiling and my dad giving me a thumbs up. I also see Yuknishitas parents looking at me with sympathy. I see a whole party with white everywhere and decorations on the tables and on the trees. But the thing that horrifies me the most is Yukinoshita walking towards me in a white dress...

"HAPPY 1 WEEK ANNIVERSARY HACHIMAN" Yukinoshita exclaimed.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What?!" I yell.

"It's been 7 says since we decided to make our love public and I wanted to celebrate it with something special!" Yukinoshita said.

Just say Dating! You don't have to say it like that! Plus what is all of this!

"If you're wondering what all of this is! It's the practice wedding! I thought we might as well practice for our wedding in the future! I'm sorry for Not letting you eat breakfast. But there is a whole buffet over there!" Yukinoshita said with a sincere and passionate voice.

Wedding. Future. Growing up. Wedding. Responsibility! Getting dizzy. Too fast! Can't breath! Vision fading!

"H-H-H-How did you even prepare this! Why isn't anyone here!" I started to question.

"I rented out the whole school for the day!" She said without stuttering.

IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!

"I had to...negotiate using family name but it's all worth it!" Yukinoshita said.

"Negotiate?" I ask.

"Threatened."

"Huh!"

"Anyway! So are you Happy!"

I look around and see it really does look like a wedding. There's even cake, decorations, and... a cat?

"Also! I thought we can can get a kitty so we can raise it together. It will be good practice when we raise our kids!" Yukinoshita said while blushing.

*Thud*

"Hachiman!" Yukinoshita yelled while running towards his unconscious body.

 **Komachi Pov**

Well i have to admit. At least she is direct. I look around and see mom and dad having questionable looks on their faces. It's like their deciding whether to be Happy their son found someone or terrified that someone is Yukino Yuknioshita. Doesn't matter to me. As long as I get a Big sister then it is al right for me...Onii-chan isn't waking up. I should probably call an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Komachi decided to Go to a diner today for breakfast because she was too lazy to cook. When i told her that she was being lazy she then told me to Cook but then I remembered that requires to do... Work. So we both decided on this. Also i may be a little tense from what happened last week but now i'm starting to feel relaxed since that... Incident at School.

"Hey Onii-chan. Do you want a piece of my cake?" Komachi asks.

Cake! WEDDING CAKE! WEDDING. IT'S TOO SOO-

"Hey calm down! I see your panic Face and I know that your thinking of the... thing that happened" Komachi said.

"Don't blame me that I had a panic attack." I said.

Turns Out I passed Out but I don't really think I needed to Go to a hospital but what do I know. When I woke up on my hospital bed, i found a crying Yukino sleeping next to me under my covers. Then I had to comfort her while still weak when she should me comforting me. But its still fine.

"You need to be stronger next time Onii-chan! You might scare her off... or she might scare you off" Komachi said while whispering that last part.

"What even happened after I passed out" I asked.

"Oh! First Yukino called the hospital saying it was an emergency and when they came she kept insisting that you needed to be rushed to the hospital to be treated. When the ambulance came, they put you inside it but when Yukino wasn't allowed inside to ride with you. She punc"

"I don't want to hear the rest of it" I said interrupting her. I don't need to hear how she got into a fight.

"Okay! Anyway, let's walk around the Park! I haven't been there in a while!" Komachi said.

I give a nod while finishing my food and my Max coffee. They didn't sell it here but I always carry a spare! We Start walking out but then Komachi gives me a panic look while looking over my shoulder.

"O-Onii-chan. I'm gonna Go home now! Bye!" Komachi stuttered while running away. Why was she scared... Wait a minute we shared a bike here!

"H" I started before i was Cut off by a tackle.

"Hachiman!" An angelic but deadly voice said.

"H-Hi Yukino." I replied. Don't panic this time!

"Sorry for causing that whole scene last week. I was just planning for our future!" Yukino said while smiling innocently.

FUTURE! TOO CUTE! PANIC!

"N-No problem. Anyway how did you find me here?" I asked.

"I was just driving by here and I saw you through the window." She answered.

I'm pretty sure there wasn't a window where me and Komachi was sitting.

"Anyway, how was your day so far?" She asks.

Well so far I woke up and ate. Do I just respond with that? Or do I say something else. This relationship stuff is confusing! Actually social interaction is confusing! I'm Not used to this!

"Pretty good!" I said. Good response! 10 Hachiman points!

"Well Today so far i was looking for pan-san merchandise and... " She continued talking but I started to really take a look at her. I still remember the quiet person she was and how we usually have these arguments. Now she is... Happy. Also another quality but I can't really say what it is. I'm thinking cute but another Side of me is screaming obsessive. I Wonder why?

"Anyway Hachiman!" Yukino says getting my attention.

"Wanna Go take a Drive with me. I thought we could look at some places." Yukino asks.

"Sure" I said. Hopefully it's nothing too Big but I doubt it.

"Okay! Follow me!" Yukino said.

We Start walking towards a direction while staying in comfortable silence. I put my hands in my pockets but after a minute, Yukino tries to grab my hand so we could hold hands with each other. Feeling a bit embarrassed by this, i stay strong and keep them in my pockets. Maybe she will understand that I'm embarrassed.

"AHH!" I yell in pain while holding my stomach. Did... Did she just pu-

"Hachiman are you okay! Here, hold me hand for support." Yukino said while smiling and taking my hand forcefully so she could "support me".Now I'm walking while holding hands with a Happy Yukino leaning on shoulder with pain in my stomach. What...what just happened? After a while of trying to figure Out what happened, we arrive at our destination.

"Okay! Get in" Yukino said while gesturing to a Black car.

I'm...kind of afraid.

"Aren't you gonna Come in?" She asks. I'm really missing my bed now.

"Actually Yukino, I think komachi needs Help with-"

"Enter"

"But Kom-"

 **"Enter"**

Okay, can't argue there! The moment I sit down Yukino latches onto my shoulder and Closes her eyes as she leans her head towards me. While i will admit its cute, She still is scary at some moments. But i think it's part of her charm. She quickly whispers something to the driver and the driver looks back surprised while looking at me with sympathy. Oh god what is she planning.

"Anyway Hachiman! Have a drink of water." She commanded while handing me a bottle of water. I take the bottle and lay it next to me so I can drink it later.

"Aren't you gonna drink?" She asks.

"I'm Not thirsty now. I'll drink it later." i said thinking it will be the end of that.

"Just take a sip" She commands.

"But I'm n-"

" **Drink"**

I have to admit her arguments are really convincing. I quickly take the water without any strain while wondering why I'm Not at home playing alone on my console like a loner should do. Or sleeping on my bed! Why AM I here!

"Thank you!" Yukino exclaimed while hugging me as I just sat there expressionless. That's why. Why does she even want me to drink... *yawn*. Wow, I guess I didn't sleep long enough. Just another reason I should be on my bed right now...*yawn*. After a minute, the yawning appeared more and more and now my head is on Yukino's lap while is she playing with my hair. Other People: Cute. Me: Help. I try to stay awake and Start to Wonder why I'm so tired suddenly. Wait a minute, let's do some math. Yukino + surprises + making me drink a bottle of water that looked already open =...I'm going to sleep. I'll figure this equation Out later...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wh-" I suddenly open my eyes and See I'm in a bedroom on a Big bed. With Yukino sleeping next to me.

"AHHHHHH" I yell waking yukino up. I look at her and see she is running her eyes with her hands. Is my innocence still with me!

"Hachiman! What's wrong?" She asks.

WHAT SO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG! WHERE AM I!

I keep looking at her and it seems she has a look on her Face.

"Oh! I forgot! Suprise! Welcome to our New apartment Hachiman!" She exclaims.

...Did my heart just stop?

"We bought an apartment 2 Miles away from your former House so if you want to visit your family, you can quickly get to them!" She says while smiling. She then gets up with her pan-san pajamas goes to another room and then returns with 2 glasses of water while handing me one of them.

"To our future!" She exclaims.

I quickly grab my phone and see text messages from Komachi.

" _Where are you!"_

 _"Onii-chan!"_

 _"ONII-CHAN"_

 _"ANSWER NOW"_

 _"YOU'RE MAKING ME WORRIED!"_

"I already talked to your parents and negotiated with them but I think I forgot to tell Komachi" Yukino says while in thinking pose.

"..."

I silently get up as Yukino watches me as I gather my stuff or just my phone and 3DS. I'm just gonna ignore how she got me here and I'm just gonna Let future Hikigaya Hachiman handle this.

"Where are you going" She asks.

"Therapy" i said while walking outside with shock on my face. I take a look outside and... I gotta admit, this neighborhood looks kind of nice.

"Wait! We could talk about your issues together" She yells behind me.

I quickly Start running as she starts running as well. My life is pretty interesting. I still love her though. That still sounds weird to say.

"Hachiman! Waittt!" Yukino yelled.

Yup. Pretty interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Andddd here we Go. Yukino's special Birthday pancakes with all the ingredients my fiancé loves! Exclusive for a person named Hikigaya Hachiman! Enjoy" Yukino said while giving me a kiss on the head.

I give her a small smile and thank her. I stopped correcting her on her fiancé part Ever since a person said "You guys are too young to be engaged". We were banned from the reastraunt that day... Anyway! Today is my birthday, one of my days where I usually just say in and just talk with Komachi. But with Yukino, she wants to spend her day with me. It really is cute for some odd reason.

"And for Komachi! Eggs." She said handing Komachi a Plate of eggs.

"Wow. Thanks Yukino." Komachi said with sarcasm.

"You're welcome" She said while ruffling her hair.

I can tell Komachi is struggling to keep in her annoyance. Don't worry Komachi, she only acts like this when there are surprises involved.

"So Hachiman! Is there anything you wanna do for your birthday!" She said while smiling. Too Cute!

"Nothing really. I just usually stay inside and play games with Komachi. Then the day ends with cake and a song" I said.

I could Go without the song. Just sitting there while everyone is halfass singing to you doesn't Help make your special day more special. Some People say its sad. I call it revolutionary.

"Is... Is that it?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I said

Yukino looks at me sadly.

"Is there something wrong Yukino?" Komachi asks

"Well. In your previous birthdays. Did you guys do anything else." Yukino asks.

Komachi gives me a troubled look as I remember my childhood. Previous... Birthdays.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman Age 10**

 **"** S-S-So Do you think you wanna go to my birthday!" I ask a girl I liked.

"...Who are you?"

"IM Hikigaya Hachiman! R-Remember. From your class" I said.

"Sorry. You seem... Weird." She said before walking away.

I sigh as I throw away another invitation card. Invited 23 People. 23 People rejected. Not even one person.

*Crash*

I turn and See my teacher throwing away her lunch away in the trashcan...Maybe. Screw it I would take anyone.

"Would you-"

"Sorry kid. I have a life" She said before quickly walking away.

I with and throw away another card. Make that 24 people.

 **Age 12**

"Okay class. Today. Is a special day for a certain person!" The teacher said.

Special day? Person? Today! NO

"Let's quickly welcome Hikigaya Hachiman's Mom and his little sister."

The whole class clapped while some were confused. Oh god no.

"Now! Let's give a round of applause for Hikigaya Hachiman!"

No one clapped. They just looked at me silently. I walk up there trying to hide my Face as I Go up to my mom and give her a look that says 'Why today'. She then gives me a reassuring smile.

"Sorry for interrupting. Were just here to pick up Hachiman Early so he can celebrate his birthday!" My mom said.

Oh thank god. I was about to smile but then my birthday trap card came into play. My sister Komachi.

"Hey everyone! Let's sing Happy birthday to my Brother!" She yelled.

No Komachi. Please.

"Come on! 3 2 1!"

Dammit.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear Hachiman! Happy birthday to you!"

".."

".."

".."

No one but her and my mom sang. Now thinking it i realized not even my teacher sang. But that's okay! I just wanna Go home.

"Hey you Big meanies! Why didn't you sing" Komachi yelled. One kid decided to respond to her.

"Well. He looks creepy."

*Splash*

"AHHHHH!" The kid yelled while covering his eyes.

Komachi threw the teachers hot coffee.

"Okay Mom! Let's leave!" I quickly said while picking up Komachi and running outside the classroom.

"Yeah you better run!" Komachi yelled while being carried by me.

God dammit Komachi.

I switched classes the next day.

 **Present**

I swear a depressing cloud just took over me. I see Komachi Out of the corner of my eye Go to Hug me but then I Heard a push and felt Yukino Hug me. I freeze Out of be overwhelmed by her cuteness. Sometimes even this can overtake a Loner like me!

"You looked sad so I thought you could use a Hug." Yukino said.

"Wonder where you got that idea from." Komachi grunted.

"What do you mean Komachi?" Yukino replied sarcastically

Komachi stood and gave Yukino a glare.

Ah shit. The Two most stubborn People are glaring at each other. Well, nothing I can do now. Actually I can do something but I don't wanna die on my birthday.

"Be quiet you... Cat obsessed Iron board!" Komachi yelled. I see Yukino's eye twitch. Actually maybe I should have interupted.

"At least I don't have a Brother complex!" Yukino refuted.

"I do Not have one! Why does everyone say that!" Komachi yelled.

I Start to rub my eyes and Start to squint and I notice something else.

"Grrrrr" Komachi growled.

"Hissss" Yukino hissed.

Did... Did i just see a dog and a cat threaten each other? I look take a look at Komachi's and Yukino's and see imaginary fire blazing in them. It seems like I'll have to use my Yukino Paralyzing technique.

"Hey Yukino." I called her. She immediately Changes she demeanor and turns to me.

"Ye-Mhh!" I Cut her off by kissing her. While Yes doing this act makes me want to hide myself Out of embarrassment. To Yukino however...

"Uh...uh... um...what..uh..." Yukino has stopped working.

"Don't worry. This should only last about 5-10 minutes. The first time we kissed I stood frozen for about 1 minute while she kept stuttering for 10." I said while sitting down.

"Yeah Yeah." Komachi said sitting down as well.

We Go back to eating as I finish up my pancakes and she finished up her bland eggs. We Start talking for a couple of minutes before we hear a squeak.

"Ah! Sorry! How long did I-"

"8 minutes give or take" Komachi interrupted her.

"I apologize. It's just that doing this... act makes me remember when Hachiman and I shared our first kiss with each other." Yukino said.

You make it sound like it was the most romantic thing in the world. In reality, we both stared at each other awkwardly for about 2 minutes before kissing for 1 second then froze right after.

"Actually! Onii-chan shared his first kiss with me when we played House together as kids." Komachi revealed.

"Don't remind me. I still think it's a bit weird" I said. Seriously, I played way more House than a regular boy should play. Why did I even play so much with Komachi... Oh yeah no friends... I'm getting sad again.

"Come on! Don't be like that! I think it's kind of sweet knowing we shared our first kiss with each other." Komachi said.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. Just Help me wash the dishes." I said.

We both sit up and collect our plates and put it in the sink. I turn on the water and hear only the water. No Yukino. Dang, that means death is coming soon to me.

"Komachi" Yukino said.

YES. IT'S NOT ME! Sorry Komachi but it's my birthday today and I value my life... am I a good Brother?

"Hm? Yeah what's the problem?" Komachi asks.

"Can we talk in Hachiman's room? Alone." Yukino asks.

"Uhhhhh. Sure, I guess" Komachi said confused.

She looks at me for a second but I kept eye-contact on the plates. If I don't notice problem then there is no problem. It's like when someone drops their stuff on the ground. I look away and Not notice it until someone helps or he/she is done picking up their stuff. I don't want it to be like last time.

 **Age 13**

"Ahh!" A girl yelled before dropping all her stuff she was carrying.

I immediately come over to her and Help her.

"Wow. Thanks for helping me..." She says trying to make me say my name.

"H-H-Hachiman" I stuttered while giving her stuff back to her.

"Thanks Hakimen! Bye!" She said while running away.

Hakimen!? Is that a New nickname for me! Does she like me. She probably does! She said thanks and even waved bye to me! I have to confront her tomorrow!

 **Present**

I'll spare you the details. She called me Hatimon and then left. Why am I having a lot of flashbacks today!

"We're back Hachiman!"

I turn and see Komachi annoyed and Yukino with an imaginary tick on her head.

"Sorry if it took a while! We just had to discuss... How being persistent toward... Something is unhealthy." Yukino said.

"We also discussed about how it is perfectly normal and Not creepy at all to care for...something!" Komachi emphasized.

I'm confused on what's happening.

"Let's just celebrate Today okay!" Komachi Said.

Celebrations. I remember celebrations at School...

 **Ag-**

*Slap*

"No! No more flashbacks. I know when it's happening now and stop it!" Komachi scolded.

"Alright fine. Geez, no need to be harsh about it." I complained.

"No need to keep remembering the sad memories you Hachiman!" Komachi insulted.

"That's Not an insult I Said.

" Hachma-Ahhh!" Komachi said.

I started to rub and Pat her head to make her stop. 50% was to make her stop and the other 50% was just because she looked cute. I laugh at her trying to wave her arms at me.

"Stopp ittt!" She said.

In the midst of all of this, I see Yukino look away sadly and I decide to Pat her head. She jumps a bit.

"H-Hey!" She says.

"Sorry." I said smiling a bit.

Yukino quickly looks at her watch and gasps.

"A-Anyway. Can you Come with me outside. I want to show you something." Yukino asked.

"Uhhh." Oh no, a surprise.

"Let's Go Onii-chan. Let's both see what Yukino is gonna surprise us with!" Komachi said. Welp, can't fight little siblings. I sigh and walk outside with Yukino and Komachi and after a minute, Yukino points to the sky.

"Look! Over there!" She yells. Please don't be a billboard saying it's my birthday.

I look up and see Two planes flying towards each other. They both turn and curve a little to then make a heart from their smoke. I hear Komachi gasp and see Yukino look on with pride. I'll have to admit that's really sweet

"Wow! That's really cool Yukino!" Komachi yells.

"What do you expect? I'm really good at surprises after all!" Yukino says with pride.

I give Yukino a Hug as she smiles. "I guess Today your surprise was actually pleasant." I Said.

We look at the he-

*BOOM*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh... Ah..." I stutter as my eye twitches.

"Umm, Yukino. Did those planes just crash into each other?" Komachi asks.

"I-I-I-Its part of the act?!" Yukino reassures

"There jumping Out and it looks like there panicking. Anddd they just pulled their parachute." Komachi points Out.

"N-N-No. It's all part of the act!" Yukino said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

*Slam*

"Happy Birthday Son!" My mom and day yell coming into the House. They quickly spot us in the backyard and run towards us. They Go to Hug me but then see my horrified face with Yukino hiding behind me, covering herself with my shirt.

"What's wrong?" My mom asks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Komachi decides to break the silence.

"Well, Happy birthday Onii-chan."

"H-Happy birthday Hachiman!" Yukino Said.

At least I wasn't embarrassed.


End file.
